Lessons/First Years
Week One *What is a brew? **A brew is a liquid mixture made by steeping, soaking, or boiling solid ingredients in water. *What is a tincture? **A tincture is a benign medicine preserved in alcohol. Benign medicine is medicine preserved so it will last longer. *What is a poison? **A substance that is capable of causing the illness or death of a living organism when introduced or absorbed. *What is an example of a poisonous ingredient? **(answer may vary) Aconite, Moonseed, Angel's Trumpet, most Hellebore, Baneberry, Foxglove, Death-Cap. *What is a draught? **A draught is one serving or portion of a potion. *What is an elixir? **An elixir is a sweetened, aromatic solution used as medicine *What is a philtre? **A philtre is a potion designed to enchant the drinker. *What is a concoction? **A concoction is the mixing of ingredients in which you begin a brew. Week Two *What, in a potions context, is a knife used for? **A knife is used to cut, slice, mince, dice and to shred. **''Slice the sheet of kelp.'' *What is the use of a mortar and pestle? **A mortar and pestle is used for crushing and grinding. **''Crush four pinches of standard ingredient.'' *What is the use of a scale? **A scale is used for measuring the weight of things. **''Measure five drams of kelp.'' *What is a cauldron? **A cauldron is a vessel similar to a bucket or kettle and is used to brew and hold potions. **''Fill your cauldron with Standard potioning water. Use the Fire-Making Spell to light the bottom of the cauldron.'' *What is a beaker? **A beaker is a simple container for stirring, mixing and heating liquids. They often has measurements on the sides. **''Pour 80 ml of Horklump juice into the beaker and add it your cauldron.'' *What is a spoon used for in potions? **A spoon is used for stirring potions. (Not tasting things. That would be dangerous.) **''Add the five drams of kelp to your cauldron and stir four times clockwise. Add the crushed standard ingredient and let the brew simmer. Take the frog parts found in the potions kit and add it to the cauldron. Stir until the potion is a light green. Take the dried nettle found in the potions kit and add it to the cauldron.'' *What is a wand used for in a potions context? **To complete the potion. **''Wave your wand over the cauldron to complete the potion.'' Week Three *Why do we need potions? **(answers may vary) *What are the uses of potions? **(answers may vary) *Why do you need to learn potions? **(answers may vary) *In what situations would potions be helpful, in which wand magic wouldn't? **(answers may vary) Week Four Ingredients *Dried nettles *6 snake fangs *4 horned slugs *2 porcupine quills Method *Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar. *Crush into a fine powder using the pestle. *Add 4 measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron. *Heat the mixture to 250 for 10 seconds. *Wave your wand. *Leave to brew and return in 33-45 minutes. *Add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron. *Take the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient. *Add 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron. *Stir 5 times, clockwise. *Wave your wand to complete the potion. Week Five Ingredients *Snake fangs *Horned slugs *Porcupine quills Method *Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar. *Crush into a fine powder using the pestle. *Add 4 measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron. *Heat the mixture to 250 for 10 seconds. *Wave your wand. *Leave to brew and return in 33-45 minutes. *Add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron. *Take the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient. *Add 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron. *Stir 5 times, clockwise. *Wave your wand to complete the potion. Week Six Ingredients *Lionfish spines *Standard ingredient *Horklump juice *Flobberworm mucus *Lavender *Valerian sprigs Method *Add 4 lionfish spines to the mortar *Crush into a rough powder using the pestle *Add 2 measurements of Standard Ingredient to the mortar *Crush into a rough powder *Add 3 measures of the crushed mixture to your cauldron *Wave your wand *Leave to brew and return in 45 minutes *Add 2 measures of Horklump juice to your cauldron *Heat to a medium temperature for 10 seconds *Add 2 blobs of Flobberworm mucus to your cauldron while it's still on the heat *Stir 4 times, clockwise *Wave your wand to complete the potion *Add 4 sprigs of Lavender to the mortar *Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar *Crush into a creamy paste using the pestle *Add 2 blobs of Flobberworm Mucus to your cauldron *Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to your cauldron *Add 3 measures of the crushed mixture to your cauldron *Wave your wand *Leave to brew and return in 30 minutes *Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to your cauldron *Heat on a high temperature for 1 minute *Add 4 Valerian Sprigs to your cauldron Stir 7 times, clockwise *Wave your wand to complete the potion Week Seven Week Eight Week Nine